Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a multi-edged end mill cutter. Such end mill cutters are normally used as conventional-milling cutters for the rough and finish machining of workpieces. For the machining, the workpieces are not always clamped in chucks of special machine tools. On the contrary, it is also normal practice for workpieces suspended during production from special transport and conveying equipment to be machined by means of such end mill cutters. For example, it is normal practice in the production of automobiles to suspend axle carriers or similar subassemblies from simple stirrups and to then machine them.
Description of the Related Art
As a result of a lack of stable clamping in a workpiece chuck, the workpiece is suspended only in a very unstable manner, such that the milling tool rotating in the opposite direction causes the workpiece suspended in an unstable manner to vibrate during the milling. This vibration of the workpiece immediately causes high wear of the cutting edges on the tool. Chipping of the cutting edges may even occur as a result of the irregular vibration of the workpieces. An unsatisfactory solution to the problem consists in the use of end mill cutters having cutting inserts. However, the use of these cutting inserts considerably increases the setting-up times for the tools.
Proceeding from these disadvantages, the object of the invention is to improve an end mill cutter with regard to its stability. This object is achieved in an inventive manner by the combination of features of device claim 1 and of method claim 14. The claims that refer back contain partly advantageous developments of the invention and partly developments of the invention that are inventive on their own.